An increase in the cost of neodymium and dysprosium ore has substantially increased the cost of permanent magnet machines. As a result, manufacturers have been searching for topologies that provide good torque density with ferrite magnets. Thus far, however, the design of such machines has resulted in relatively bulky machines because ferrite magnet machines produce flux densities on the order of one-third that of rare earth magnet machines. One relatively new machine, however, which has great potential for low speed applications is the vernier permanent magnet machine.